Las aventuras de la nueva generación
by Ginny.Potter01
Summary: Ya conocemos la historia de el trío de oro, ¿pero qué hay acerca de sus hijos?


_¡Hola! Pues si alguno de ustedes leyó mi fic anterior, lamento informarles que decidí no seguirlo. Lo releí y la verdad ya no siento ningún tipo de conexión, y no puedo escribir nada de esa forma. Pero aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, es acerca de la tercera generación. Espero que lo disfruten, y eso 3. _

—¡Mamá!— exclamó la pequeña Rose, llamando la atención de sus padres, que se encontraban cómodamente recostados sobre el sillón de la casa. Hermione cerró su libro, sonriéndole a su pequeña hija, dándole a entender que tenía su atención. —¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta con nuestras bicicletas?

—No.— se apresuró a contestar Ron, al cual su mujer miró con el ceño fruncido. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. —¿Qué? Ellos deberían andar en escobas, no en esas cosas muggles… ¡Los hijos de Harry lo hacen!

La castaña soltó un suspiro de frustración y se devolvió a observar a sus hijos, sonriente. —Claro que pueden, mis niños. No escuchen a su padre.

—¡Oye!

Pero ambos niños ya se habían esfumados, dispuestos a pasar una tarde jugando con los regalos de sus abuelos de parte materna.

—Entonces… En unos días Rose entrará a Hogwarts.— comentó la mujer, observando a su esposo, sin despegar su vista de aquel libro que estaba leyendo.

—Ya lo sé. El día antes nos juntaremos en la Madriguera, ya sabes, para despedirlos… ¿No te lo había dicho?

—No, pero Ginny lo hizo, Ro-Ro.

Ronald frunció el ceño, alzando una ceja. Hermione se limitó a soltar una sonora carcajada. —Lo siento, tenía que decirlo.— se disculpó, aún con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Y en pocos días, todos se encontraban en la madriguera, compartiendo una simpática cena. Era verdad que ahora Molly Weasley tenía que cocinar para una cantidad considerablemente más grande, pero al final del día ella era feliz. Aún faltaban algunos días para Hogwarts, pero siempre era bueno una cena en familia.

—Entonces, ¿en qué casa quieren quedar?—preguntó James Potter, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, junto a Victoire y Ted, quienes estaban abrazados cariñosamente. En las sillas de al frente estaban Rose y Albus, quienes eran los siguientes en ir a Hogwarts.

—Gryffindor.— respondió sin pensar la pelirroja, sonriente.

Albus se removió incómodo en su lugar, algo nervioso. —No lo sé…—

—¡No me digas que quieres quedar en Slytherin!—saltó en seguida su hermano, frunciendo el ceño. —Nuestros padres fueron Gryffindor, no puedes entrar a Slytherin, no es normal…

—James.— pronunció Victoire, observando a su primo con evidente malestar en su expresión.— Ya cállate, ¿sí?

Ted rió disimuladamente y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la rubia. James rodó los ojos exageradamente, mientras se levantaba y caminaba pesadamente hacía el comedor, donde estaban los demás. Rose observó curiosamente a su primo, y luego se acercó y susurró.

—Yo seguiría siendo tu amiga si eres un Slytherin.— y luego de sonreír, se retiró corriendo hacía el comedor. Albus le dedicó una mirada a la pareja frente a él, quienes parecían bastante ocupados, por lo que se deslizó debajo de la silla, y tomó el mismo camino que su hermano y prima.

—¡MUY BIEN!— el chillido de la señora Weasley resonó por todo el pasillo. —Mañana todos iremos al Callejón Diagon, ¿entendido? Así que los quiero a todos despiertos temprano.— dirigió su mirada hacía Harry y Ron, mientras Ginny y Hermione reían por lo bajo. —Y luego, volveremos a para dar la cena de despedida. Ahora, todos los pequeños a la cama.

Lily, Hugo, Rose y Albus se levantaron.

—James, tú igual.— dijo Harry.

—¡Pero papá!— protestó el chico, pateando el suelo. —¡Dominique igual!

—¡Y Molly!— se levantó la rubia, apuntando a su pelirroja prima.

—¡Y Louis!

—¡Está bien! James, Dominique, Molly y Louis, a la cama.— exclamó el señor Weasley, dando por finalizada la pelea. Todos los nombrados se fueron casi bajos a sus respectivas habitaciones, dándose leves empujones durante el camino.

Pero al menos tenían algo bueno en lo que pensar; mañana sería un gran día. Como todos los años cuando visitaban el Callejón Diagon.


End file.
